Disposable reaction packs for use in automatic analysis equipment are known in the art. Such reaction packs typically comprise a body fabricated from flexible pliable material. The body of the reaction pack is divided into successive individual compartments or chambers having blister-like configurations that are normally separated from each other with seals which are rupturable or openable in response to a sufficient pressure being applied to such seals. One or more of the compartments or chambers contain predetermined amounts of reagents with which a test liquid reacts.
By applying an external linearly advancing pressure to the blister-like chambers, the normally closed seals are opened to permit transfer of the contents of a preceding chamber to a succeeding chamber. The transfer of the test liquid between chambers and the intermixing thereof with the reagents is preferably accomplished without opening the reaction pack.
Manually applying an external pressure to each blister-like chamber of the reaction pack to establish sufficient internal pressure to open the normally closed seal is tedious, time-consuming, inexact, and could result in damage to the reaction pack. Inconsistency or variations in pressure and time can adversely effect chemical reactions within the pack and lead to inaccurate results. It would be beneficial, therefore, to automate the process of facilitating transfer of test liquids through a reaction pack.
The test liquids in the reaction pack may be subjected to temperature changes during the test procedure. It has been found, for example, that thermal cycling by heating and cooling a metal block on which a reaction pack is situated is relatively slow and inefficient. Accordingly, there is a need and desire for a device which automatically transfers a test liquid through a reaction pack with consistency while facilitating heating and cooling thereof to treat the liquids contained therewithin.